harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Whittman
Stephanie Ardith Whittman (nee McCormack) is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She was originally played by veteran actress Jean Smart who is perhaps best known for her role of Charlene Frazier Stillfield on Designing Women; but Smart left the series after her contract ended. The role is now played by UK actress, Amanda Burton, best known for her role of headmistress, Karen Fisher, on the UK school drama, Waterloo Road. One of the best known debutantes in all of New England, Stephanie McCormack grew up in the best schools and the best of everything in all of Boston. In fact, her first year at the exclusive Brompton Academy (now known as Wellesley Academy), she was considered the most likely to be successful. Although she was born in the town of Wells-Next-the-Sea, in the UK, her parents emigrated to the US when she was an infant. Stephanie was also a English major at Radcliffe, but it was in 1977 when she met and fell in love with another Harvard student, Anthony Whittman. They were married for the better part of 17 years and she was broken-hearted when he passed away. However, Anthony's fortune left her wealthy, and she enjoys living in the Beacon Hill area. Stephanie is also old friends with Vivienne VanCortlandt and her sister, Wendy Harper. This also makes her connected with the Harpers. Although her family has known the Harpers for many years, Stephanie had only been around the Harpers themselves a few times, mainly at society and charity functions. Her connections with the family is hard to explain, but she is very friendly with the others. She is also a fan of Dylan Harper and is always entranced by the lilacs that he grows in his Louisburg Square home. He gave her some Lilac bush plants, and she now grows them as well. However, cross her and you will make a very dangerous enemy. Stephanie's most widely known enemy is Bethany Arthur, who is now an administrator of her former school. Bethany, to Stephanie's mind, is a dangerous woman, who could only bring the school to ruin, and Stephanie aims to see Bethany lose her job, or to be placed in a position of less importance and power. Also, her old friend from Manchester, UK, Claire Welles has arrived in Boston, and her connections with Stephanie and her late husband also provide more of a mystery for the wealthy socialite. After Claire helped family friend, Valerie Mitchellson move to Manchester, England after the death of her aunt, Deirdre Barlow, Stephanie had her move from the Ritz-Carlton, where she usually stayed when she was in Boston, into her home on Beacon Hill. The two have a great time. For her usual vacations, Stephanie and Claire often make trips to Norfolk, where Stephanie was born, and they spend most of the time in Wells-Next-the-Sea. Stephanie so loves the area, that she makes visits when she can. Recently, Stephanie had revealed to an astonished group that she had been engaged to be married to a man named Michael Asquith; but the relationship was shown to be very abusive. The only person that had known until that time was her best friend, Claire. Dylan and Sheila have offered their help to their neighbor. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies